Batalla de Nueva York
La Batalla de Nueva York, también conocido como el Ataque a Nueva York, el Ataque a Midtown Manhattan, la Crisis de Manhattan y El Incidente, fue una gran batalla entre los Vengadores y Loki con su ejército Chitauri que se desarrolló en Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Era, según el plan de Loki, la primera batalla para subyugar a la Tierra, pero las acciones de los Vengadores neutralizaron la amenaza de los Chitauri antes de que pudiera continuar con la invasión. Los Vengadores, que habían sido reunidos por S.H.I.E.L.D., fueron inspirados a luchar por la aparente muerte de Phillip Coulson a manos de Loki. Esta batalla puso fin a la Invasión Chitauri. Antecedentes Destrucción del Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Loki regresó de una dimensión distinta dos días antes de la batalla para llevarse el Teseracto. Con la ayuda de Thanos y El Otro, él fue teletransportado a las instalaciones del Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. de S.H.I.E.L.D., y tomó el control de las mentes de Clinton Barton por sus habilidades de combate y a Erik Selvig por su conocimiento acerca del Teseracto. Loki, Barton y Selvig escaparon justo antes de que el portal que utilizó Loki comenzara a colapsar y terminara por destruir las instalaciones. Nicholas Fury le dijo al resto de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que una guerra acababa de empezar. También pensó que era el momento adecuado para poner en marcha la Iniciativa Vengadores, un plan para reclutar a los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra como un equipo de respuesta. Fury reclutó a Steven Rogers, mientras que envió a Natalia Romanoff a buscar a Bruce Banner, y a Phillip Coulson por Anthony Stark.The Avengers Loki dispuesto a atacar.png|Loki llega a la Tierra con un propósito. Fury declara la guerra a Loki.png|Fury declara que la Tierra está en guerra con Loki. Stark es reclutado por Coulson.png|Stark es reclutado para unirse a los Vengadores. Rogers Natasha y Bruce - Avengers.png|Rogers y Banner se unen a los Vengadores. Capturando a Loki Más tarde ese día, Loki entró en una galería para crear una distracción. Él se encargó de remover el ojo de Heinrich Schafer para enviarle una proyección holográfica de este a Barton, quien robó Iridio de una bóveda de seguridad para estabilizar el Teseracto. En respuesta, S.H.I.E.L.D. envió a Steven Rogers para detener a Loki, y cuando los civiles despejaron la zona, Anthony Stark llegó para ayudar a Rogers. Loki se rindió y dejó que se lo llevaran en custodia. De vuelta al Helicarrier, Thor llegó a la Tierra y se llevó a Loki fuera del Quinjet. En tierra, Thor le pidió a Loki regresar con él a Asgard a estar con su familia. Sin embargo, mientras Thor estaba hablando con Loki, Stark lo atacó por habérselo robarse a su prisionero. A continuación, Thor y Stark combatieron uno contra el otro y cuando Rogers intervino, el duelo terminó. Thor finalmente se convirtió en un aliado y miembro de los Vengadores. Loki venciendo a Steve.png|Rogers pelea con Loki en Alemania. Loki se rinde.png|Loki se rinde ante Stark y Rogers. Iron Man VS Thor TA.png|Thor pelea con Stark. Thor Iron Man y Capitan America.png|Thor se une a los Vengadores. Ataque en el Helicarrier Al día siguiente, el equipo se reunió en el Helicarrier. Mientras Anthony Stark y Bruce Banner trabajaban buscando el Teseracto, Loki esperó pacientemente en su celda de cristal que el equipo entrara en conflicto. Al mismo tiempo que Erik Selvig terminaba la máquina para activar un portal con el Teseracto y el Iridio, y comenzara su puesta en marcha en la Torre Stark. Stark implantó un dispositivo en una computadora del Helicarrier para piratear todos los archivos de seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark le habló a Steven Rogers sobre sus sospechas de que estaban siendo engañados, y Rogers, dudando de sí mismo, investigó por su cuenta. Natalia Romanoff fue a la celda de Loki para interrogarlo, donde se enteró de que él tenía la intención de crear un caos dentro del Helicarrier al provocar que Banner se convirtiera en Hulk. Cuando Rogers, Banner y Stark llegaron a la conclusión de que S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba usando el Teseracto para crear un arsenal de armas, el equipo comenzó a discutir en el laboratorio. Clinton Barton y un grupo de enemigos de S.H.I.E.L.D. atacaron el Helicarrier, destruyendo una de las cuatro turbinas, y causando que Banner se transformara en Hulk. A continuación, Hulk comenzó a perseguir a Romanoff. Mientras Rogers y Stark intentaban reparar la turbina dañada, Thor salvó a Romanoff de un descontrolado Hulk. Cuando Hulk se distrajo por un avión que estaba atacándolo, él se dirigió a éste para destruirlo, con el piloto apenas sobreviviendo. El avión terminó explotando y Hulk cayó lejos del Helicarrier. Stark tuvo complicaciones pero finalmente él y Rogers tuvieron éxito en arreglar el motor. Thor se fue a ver si todavía Loki se encontraba en su celda, pero fue engañado por una ilusión. Phillip Coulson llegó para salvar a Thor con un arma creada a partir del cuerpo del Destructor, pero Loki lo engañó y lo apuñaló por la espalda. Romanoff se encontró con Barton, quien era un buen amigo de ella antes de que Loki lo controlara. Ella luchó contra él y durante el proceso, logró liberarlo del control de Loki al golpearlo en la cabeza. Thor quedó atrapado en el interior de la celda de Loki, quien la expulsó del helicarrier para que su hermano muriera en la caída. Thor apenas consiguió escapar volando de la celda antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, y terminó en medio de un campo. Hulk aterrizó en un almacén abandonado y Banner se despertó en ese lugar, donde estaba presente un guardia. El trabajador le dio a Banner algo de ropa y una motocicleta. Tras el escándalo en el Helicarrier, Loki escapó junto con sus aliados. Coulson murió tratando de decir que el equipo nunca sería capaz de unirse sin algo con qué motivarlos. Fury tomó este consejo muy en serio y manipuló a Rogers y a Stark para que trabajaran juntos. Mientras hablaba con Rogers, Stark entendió que Loki estaba incitándolos para que lucharan contra él en la ciudad de Nueva York frente al mundo, para que vieran como Loki y su ejército derrotaba a los héroes de la Tierra. Barton recuperó la conciencia y habló con Romanoff acerca de la posibilidad de ir contra Loki. Rogers entró y les pidió que se prepararan para la batalla. Acto seguido, los cuatro partieron hacia Manhattan. Loki en su celda del Helicarrier.png|Loki es encerrado por S.H.I.E.L.D. Ataque en el Helicarrier - The Avengers.png|El Helicarrier es atacado por Barton. Coulson cae herido.png|Coulson es asesinado por Loki. Vengadores luego del ataque.png|Los Vengadores son motivados por Fury. Batalla Distracción de Stark Anthony Stark llegó a la Torre Stark, donde Loki tenía la intención de abrir el portal para dar rienda suelta a su ejército de Chitauris. Stark disparó sus rayos repulsores contra el Teseracto, pero éste estaba protegido por un escudo de energía impenetrable. Con su armadura dañada, Stark se dispuso a quitársela para hablar con Loki y darle el tiempo suficiente a J.A.R.V.I.S. de preparar su armadura Mark VII. Mientras Stark amenazaba a Loki, se puso un par de pulseras, las cuales utilizaría para activar su nuevo traje. Loki trató de usar su Cetro para tener control sobre Stark, pero el Reactor Arc de su pecho lo protegió del encantamiento. Frustrado, Loki arrojó a Stark por la ventana, pero la armadura Mark VII de Stark se desplegó y se formó ajustándose a las pulseras que previamente Stark se había puesto cuando llegó a la torre. Justo antes de llegar al suelo, la armadura de Stark terminó de ensamblarse en él y éste regresó volando a la cima de la torre. Stark atacó a Loki en para vengar a Phillip Coulson, e instantáneamente el Teseracto en conjunto con el dispositivo que Erik Selvig había construido, abrió un portal para traer el ejército de Chitauri y Leviatanes. Stark deduce que Loki está en la Torre Stark.png|Stark descubre que Loki utilizará su torre para abrir el portal. TonyLoki.png|Loki trata de controlar a Stark. Mark VII en TA.png|Stark tras colocarse su armadura Mark VII. El portal se abre encima de la Torre Stark.png|El portal del Teseracto se abre encima de la Torre Stark. Llegada de los demás Vengadores Anthony Stark voló hacia la invasión Chitauri y abrió fuego, destruyendo a varios de ellos. Mientras volaba, se contactó con James Rhodes para que se uniera a la batalla, pero él le dijo que estaba ocupándose de unos soldados que estaban trabajando para los Diez Anillos en la Batalla de Hong Kong.Iron Man 3 Prelude Thor llegó a la Torre Stark y le ordenó a Loki desactivar el Teseracto pero este le indicó que no podía ser apagado, y los dos lucharon en la torre mientras llegaban más Chitauris. En un Quinjet, Clinton Barton, Natalia Romanoff, y Steven Rogers dispararon contra varios Chitauri antes de ser derribados por Loki, quien luego le clavó a Thor una pequeña daga antes de huir en un carruaje. En las calles, el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York disparaba contra el ejército invasor sin ningún efecto, mientras Rogers, Barton y Romanoff peleaban contra el ejército protegiendo al mismo tiempo a tantos civiles como podían. Rogers le indicó a los policías que establecieran un perímetro hasta la calle 39. La policía de Nueva York fue posteriormente ayudada por la Guardia Nacional de los Estados Unidos. Mientras volaba por los alrededores de la ciudad de Nueva York, Stark le preguntó a Thor si alguna vez había visto Game of Thrones, diciéndole que esta experiencia la recordaba a la serie. Thor le preguntó cómo podía bromear a mitad de una guerra, solo para después ser devorado por un Leviatán. En una rabia cegadora, Thor usó el Mjolnir para salir de la criatura.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Lejos del centro de la ciudad, en la Calle Bleecker, Ancestral, la Hechicera Suprema de los Maestros de las Artes Místicas, protegía el Santuario de Nueva York de las tropas Chitauri para proteger la Gema del Tiempo. Usando magia y sus habilidades de lucha, Ancestral derribó con éxito a todos los Chitauri a desde la azotea del Santuario.Avengers: Endgame Thor VS Loki Nueva York.png|Thor lucha con Loki en la Torre Stark. Hawkeye maneja Quinjet con Romanoff.png|Barton y Romanoff llegan a la batalla. Capitan America liderando a los policias.png|Rogers le indica a unos policías los perímetros necesarios. Ancestral defiende el Santuario en 2012.png|Ancestral defiende el Santuario de Nueva York. Unión de los Vengadores Con el tiempo, llegó Bruce Banner y Anthony Stark le llevó un Leviatán. Banner se transformó en Hulk y lo destruyó con la ayuda de Stark. Con la llegada de Banner, los Vengadores estaban unidos por primera vez, listos para defender a la Ciudad de Nueva York. Al ver que sus enemigos se habían reunido, Loki le ordenó a los Chitauri que llegaran con toda su fuerza. Steven Rogers asumió el mando: le ordenó a Clinton Barton que estuviera en una posición alta para vigilarlos y que le informara en caso de que algún Chitauri se desviara; Stark tenía que mantenerse sobrevolando la ciudad y no permitir que ningún enemigo se alejara por más de tres cuadras; Thor se encargó de atacar a los Leviatanes con ayuda de sus rayos; Rogers y Natalia Romanoff mantendrían la lucha en el suelo, y finalmente, Rogers le ordenó a Hulk aplastar todo. Con esto, Hulk atacó a todos los objetivos que podía. Vengadores se reúnen en NY.png|Banner llega a la batalla. El equipo de Los Vengadores en Nueva York.png|Los Vengadores se unen por primera vez. Thor y Hulk en Nueva York.png|Hulk y Thor tras derribar un Leviatán. Natasha luchando.png|Romanoff tras acabar con unos Chitauri. Derrota de Loki Aunque los Vengadores lograron luchar contra los invasores, Romanoff sabía que necesitaban cerrar el portal con el fin de ganar. Con la ayuda de Rogers, ella saltó sobre un carruaje Chiaturi para abrirse camino hacia la máquina que mantenía el portal abierto. Al ver que Romanoff se dirigía al portal, Loki comenzó a perseguirla, por lo que Barton se preocupó de ayudarla. Él le lanzó una flecha a Loki y este la atrapó burlonamente, sin embargo, esta tenía un explosivo que destruyó el carruaje de Loki y lo expulsó a un balcón de la Torre Stark. Hulk llegó al lugar y tomó a Loki para sabotearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces, quien quedó tumbado en el suelo con dificultad para respirar. Desafortunadamente, incluso con Loki derrotado, los Chitauri continuaron invadiendo y comenzaron a superar a los Vengadores. Ahora estando libre del control de Loki, Selvig le dijo a Romanoff que había diseñado una forma de apagar el portal utilizando una fuente de energía parecida al Teseracto, lo que significaba que Cetro de Loki era la única llave para desactivarlo. Barton le dispara a Loki.png|Barton le lanza una flecha a Loki. HulkLoki.png|Hulk sabotea a Loki. Loki es derrotado por Hulk.png|Loki es derrotado por Hulk. Natasha cetro portal.png|Romanoff y Selvig tratan de cerrar el portal. Misil nuclear Mientras tanto, los superiores de Nicholas Fury, el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad, le ordenaron que autorizara el lanzamiento de un misil nuclear contra la ciudad de Nueva York para poder ponerle fin a la invasión, pero Fury se negó a hacerlo. El Consejo ordenó lanzar el misil de todos modos, acto que Fury le notificó a Anthony Stark para que interceptara el misil antes de que destruyera la ciudad. Tras encontrar el misil, Stark decidió llevárselo a través del portal hacia la flota Chitauri. Mientras Stark volaba al portal, trató de llamar su novia, Virginia Potts, al darse cuenta de que no lograría sobrevivir. Potts no pudo responder debido que ella estaba viendo la batalla a través de las noticias, preguntándose si Stark todavía estaba vivo. Stark pasó a través del agujero de gusano hacia el Santuario, donde el misil se detonó, destruyendo la nave nodriza de los invasores y dejando sus fuerzas incapacitadas en la Tierra. La armadura de Stark quedó sin señal ni energía y apagó, dejando a Stark a la deriva en el espacio. Justo antes de que Natalia Romanoff cerrara el portal con el Cetro de Loki, Stark pasó a través de él estando inconsciente. Hulk atrapó a Stark mientras caía y junto a Thor y Rogers celebraron haber finalizado la batalla exitosamente. Stark dirige el misil.png|Stark atrapa el misil antes del impacto. Stark sin energia.png|Stark acepta sacrificarse durante su misión. Centro de Comando Chiaturi.png|La nave nodriza Chitauri es destruída. Vengadores victoriosos.png|Los Vengadores arrestan a Loki. Consecuencias Reacción de S.H.I.E.L.D. y los Vengadores Los Vengadores fueron a la Torre Stark para capturar a Loki, quien estaba herido y lo pusieron bajo custodia. Pronto, los agentes de STRIKE dirigidos por Jasper Sitwell, quienes eran agentes de HYDRA infiltrados en S.H.I.E.L.D., se apoderaron del Cetro y contactaron a List, quien estaba interesado en investigarlo. Alexander Pierce también confrontó a los Vengadores antes de que pudieran abandonar el edificio, exigiéndoles que entreguen a Loki y el Teseracto a S.H.I.E.L.D., sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Pierce, Thor y Stark desobedecieron sus órdenes y dejaron el edificio. El equipo más tarde se dirigió hasta un restaurante para comer shawarma.The Avengers - Escena post-créditos James Rhodes, quien terminó de luchar contra los Diez Anillos, pronto se unió a ellos, demasiado tarde para formar parte del equipo durante la batalla. Al día siguiente, los Vengadores se reunieron en el Central Park para supervisar el regreso de Loki, Thor y el Teseracto a Asgard. El resto del equipo se fue cada uno por su lado. Más tarde, El Otro le dijo a Thanos que los Chitauri no pudieron lograr su objetivo, y trató de excusarse diciendo que desafiar a los seres humanos sería como "cortejar a la muerte", a lo que Thanos se limitó solamente a sonreír. Los líderes de S.H.I.E.L.D. decidieron organizar un equipo especial que se ocupara de otras amenazas sobrenaturales.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Phillip Coulson, quien fue asesinado por Loki antes de la batalla, se convirtió en el líder del equipo después de ser resucitado.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. A nivel personal, Anthony Stark se vio afectado negativamente por su experiencia en el santuario y caer de regreso a la Tierra, sufriendo de trastorno de estrés postraumático. Cuando regresó de Malibú, la sola mención de Nueva York le causó severo ataque de pánico; en una ocasión, cuando un niño le pidió un autógrafo en su dibujo, Stark escribió en su lugar "Ayúdame" en el papel. La batalla causó que Stark decidiera crear una Legión de Hierro para ayudarle a proteger el mundo.Iron Man 3 Pierce exige entregar a Loki y el Teseracto.png|Pierce le exige a Stark entregar a Loki y el Teseracto. Vengadores en Central Park.png|Los Vengadores ven a Thor y Loki regresar a Asgard. Resurreccion de Phil Coulson.PNG|Coulson es resucitado bajo las órdenes de Fury. Stark tiene un ataque en la cama.png|Stark sufre constantes pesadillas. Reacción del mundo Las consecuencias de la guerra fueron numerosas. Las naciones de la Tierra finalmente se dieron cuenta de que la humanidad no estaba sola en el universo. Había un sentimiento generalizado de gratitud hacia el equipo de superhéroes. Muchos fabricantes de juguetes crearon una línea de juguetes de los Vengadores que fueron distribuidos alrededor de Estados Unidos. Varias fuentes de noticias informaron sobre la invasión Chitauri y la victoria de los Vengadores; uno de los periodistas que escribió sobre la batalla fue Benjamin Urich del New York Bulletin.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Por otro lado, también habían personas menos positivas. Por ejemplo, el Senador Boynton, quien hizo un llamado público para la regulación de las personas que tenían súper poderes. Otro ejemplo fue Audrey Eastman, quien intentó asesinar a Jessica Jones para vengarse de las "personas dotadas" por la muerte de su madre, quien fue aplastada bajo los escombros durante la invasión Chitauri, diciendo que los Vengadores eran la causa del ataque a la ciudad, y no sus salvadores.Jessica Jones: 1.04: AKA 99 Friends Ellen Nadeer también perdió a su madre al comienzo de la batalla, por lo que comenzó a odiar a los alienígenas,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: Broken Promises lo que la hizo declarar públicamente que odiaba a todos los no-humanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Kevin Michener se había quedado huérfano durante la batalla, por lo que Colleen Wing lo ayudó a recuperarse uniéndose al Dojo Chikara.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable Las grandes organizaciones globales también respondieron a la situación. La NASA canceló el Proyecto Valhalla, una iniciativa en la que los alienígenas activos serían identificados y los considerarían útiles u hostiles antes de que ingresen a la atmósfera terrestre. Una de las miembros del proyecto, Jane Thompson, buscaría trabajo en otra organización gubernamental.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Mientras tanto, Luther Banks fue asignado a una fuerza de élite anti-alienígena.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide… A menudo, Jessica Jones utilizaba el miedo de las "personas dotadas" para su ventaja cuando necesitaba un impulso adicional para un caso.Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night En un discurso ante las Naciones Unidas, el general Glenn Talbot mencionó haber sido testigo de la Invasión Chitauri de la ciudad de Nueva York. Él reveló que esto ocurrió cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. se reveló por primera vez al mundo, para comenzar a reunir a personas con superpoderes y comenzó a abusar de la confianza del público.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Eventualmente, Dave Griffith comenzó a vender videos piratas titulados como "El Incidente" en las calles de Harlem.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Seguido después de la Batalla de Nueva York, el número de personas que afirmaron que poseían superpoderes aumentó considerablemente.Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight Asimismo, los miembros de HYDRA en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos utilizaron la tecnología Chitauri para contactar a una alianza alienígena llamada la Confederación, que les advirtió sobre una guerra galáctica que se acercaba a la Tierra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine La batalla de Nueva York sería la primera de una serie de incidentes de alto perfil que involucraron a los Vengadores, seguida de la Batalla en el Triskelion en Washington, D.C., la Batalla de Sokovia y el Ataque a la sede de IDEI en Lagos, que finalmente culminó con la aprobación de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, que conducirían a la Guerra Civil de los Vengadores.Captain America: Civil War Ace Peterson viendo los juguetes.png|Ace Peterson ve las figuras de acción de los Vengadores. Batalla de Nueva York - NYB.png|Portada del New York Bulletin acerca de la Batalla de Nueva York. Talbot da un discurso.png|Talbot da un discurso ante las Naciones Unidas. Acuerdos de Sokovia - CW.png|Thaddeus Ross presenta los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Armas Chitauri Poco después de la batalla, Adrian Toomes y su compañía de salvamento hicieron un contrato para limpiar las sobras después de la batalla en la ciudad de Nueva York. Sin embargo, el Departamento de Control de Daños, propiedad de Anthony Stark, aseguró el contrato, dejando a Tommes y sus trabajadores desempleados. Con las armas Chitauri que ellos recuperaron, Toomes y sus trabajadores decidieron comenzar a vender tecnología Chitauri ilegalmente.Spider-Man: Homecoming Muchas armas y metales Chitauri fueron recogidos por gente normal y abrieron su camino hacia el mercado negro. Entre las piezas de tecnología Chitauri que afectaron a la población general estaba un arma Chitauri que fue utilizado en varios asaltos en bancos''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47, un enlace neural Chitauri que llegó a las manos del criminal internacional Vanchat, y un casco Chitauri que tenía un virus alienígena que infectó a la Doctora Jemma Simmons y causó tres muertes en Wrigley, Pensilvania.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT'' Las sustancias recuperadas después de la batalla fueron utilizadas por Hammer Industries para crear Balas Judas.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep La controversia en torno a la tecnología Chitauri adquirible en el mercado negro todavía era un tema discutido en 2024. A raíz de un intento de incursión en el Área 51, John Jonah Jameson del Diario El Clarín comentó que fue culpa de los Vengadores que todas esas armas Chitauri cayeran en malas manos, ya que no limpiaron su propio desorden correctamente.Diario El Clarín/Campaña promocional Toomes viendo tecnología Chitauri.png|Toomes decide ocultar tecnología Chitauri Stark invierte en Control de Daños.png|Stark colabora con el gobierno para recolectar las armas Chitauri. Sitwell con el Articulo 47 - Item 47.png|Sitwell recupera un arma Chitauri utilizada para robar bancos. Jemma y Leo FZZT.png|Simmons es puesta en aislamiento al infectarse con un virus Chitauri. Reconstruyendo Nueva York Las reparaciones extensas le costaron a Nueva York $ 160 mil millones de dólares. Seis meses después de la batalla, WHiH World News realizó una carrera de 10 kilómetros para ayudar a apoyar la reconstrucción de otros edificios que habían sido destruidos durante la batalla. La estación recaudó con éxito millones de dólares por la causa. El barrio de la ciudad conocido como Hell's Kitchen fue reconstruida por Union Allied Construction.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Atraco al tiempo Robos de las Gemas de la Mente y Espacio En 2023, los Vengadores encontraron una manera de revertir el Chasquido de Thanos, por lo que idearon un plan que constaba en viajar a distintas épocas pasadas de las cuales podrían robar las Gemas del Infinito para utilizaras en el presente. Anthony Stark, Steven Rogers, Scott Lang y Bruce Banner viajaron a la Ciudad de Nueva York de 2012 al momento en que los Vengadores originales se reunieron. Stark y Lang se infiltraron en la Torre Stark para robar el Teseracto en posesión de la versión alterna de Stark. Rogers se encargó de obtener el Cetro de Loki que había sido recogido por el equipo STRIKE y Jasper Sitwell. Banner se dirigió al Santuario de Nueva York para encontrar a Stephen Strange y la Gema del Tiempo, sin embargo, él fue recibido por Ancestral, quien le explicó que Strange aún no se únía a los Maestros de las Artes Místicas. Finalmente, Rogers y Banner tuvieron éxito en sus misiones de encontrar la Gema de la Mente y Tiempo, pero Stark y Lang no. Rogers le ordenó a Lang regresar con el Cetro a 2023 mientras él y Stark viajarían a 1970 en busca del Teseracto. Lang, Rogers, Banner y Stark llegan a 2012.png|Los Vengadores de 2023 llegan a la Batalla de Nueva York. Ancestral conoce a Banner.png|Ancestral conoce a Banner. Stark infiltrado en la Torre Stark de 2012.png|Stark espía a los Vengadores de 2012. Stark y Rogers trabajando en equipo.png|Stark y Rogers abandonan 2012 para ir a 1970. Apariciones Referencias en:Battle of New York Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Eventos de The Avengers Categoría:Eventos de Avengers: Endgame